This grant is investigating the following: (1) change of attitudes and values regarding population policy issues in mass and elite publics over time; (2) changes in a panel of adults interviewed prior to this study. This panel consists of adults with extreme attitudinal characteristics at both ends of the attitudinal continuum, as well as individuals without opinions on population issues; (3) change in attitudes, values and fertility behavior of a panel of 17-21 year old females. It is anticipated that this study will yield data of great value to population policy-makers on both the state and national levels. We will collect attitudinal data from key decision-makers, mass publics, and special groups with extreme and no opinions, as well as such a key group as the 17-21 year old females, in addition to actual determining of fertility behavior of the latter group. Methods include the population survey, e.g., field interviewing, as well as depth interviewing of special samples, viz., elites, 17-21 year old females, and the panel of adults with extreme and no attitudes on population policy.